


В унисон

by KeDka



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 16:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9332960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeDka/pseuds/KeDka
Summary: Год. Они вместе уже год, и именно в честь этого Изая предложил уехать туда, где ничто не будет мешать им, не будет напоминать о суматохе мегаполиса, о проблемах, работе, о давнем прошлом, которое всегда вспоминали со смехом, но хотели хоть немного отвлечься от привычных сценариев повседневности и пожить по-другому. Так, как ещё не жили никогда – вдали от города, однажды связавшего две судьбы.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Старенькая работа

Море горело. Полыхало огненно-красным, где-то переливаясь ярко-рыжим и местами золотистым, словно под сверкающей поверхностью воды бушевал вулкан, разливаясь от горизонта лучами раскалённого солнца. Лёгкие, будто воздушные волны, всё еще тёплые после дневной жары, любовно оглаживали песок, аккуратно наступая и вновь отдаляясь, изредка оставляя мелкие ракушки и обрывки водорослей, словно в подарок тому миру, который простирается за пределами береговой линии. Песчинки с лёгкой щекоткой пробирались между пальцев, приветливо обнимая большие ступни и постепенно поднимаясь выше, едва накрывая щиколотку. Шизуо стоял неподвижно, на протяжении нескольких минут неотрывно наблюдая за медленно заходящим насыщенно-оранжевым солнцем, только-только коснувшимся водной глади. Казалось, что огромное светило погружается в океан, будто в мягкую постель, чтобы отдохнуть и завтра вернуться с новыми силами, чтобы подарить жизнь новому дню. Разогретый воздух нежными дуновениями развевал отросшие светлые пряди и пробирался под расстегнутую белую рубашку, почти интимно касаясь загоревшей кожи; руки свободно лежали в карманах лёгких летних брюк кремового оттенка, небрежно завёрнутых чуть ниже колена, а на расслабленном лице - безмятежное спокойствие, горящее в глазах лёгким янтарным блеском.

Шизуо до сих пор не до конца привык к этому. Не только к тишине и умиротворению небольшого острова посреди океана, хотя, наверное, за две недели привыкнуть к такому контрасту после шумного Токио невозможно, но и к тому мирному безмолвию, которое безустанно разрасталось в груди. Сначала маленьким хрупким ростком, но теперь, спустя год, становилось окрепшим стеблем, распускаясь сдержанной уверенностью в области сердца.

Год. Они вместе уже год, и именно в честь этого Изая предложил уехать туда, где ничто не будет мешать им, не будет напоминать о суматохе мегаполиса, о проблемах, работе, о давнем прошлом, которое всегда вспоминали со смехом, но хотели хоть немного отвлечься от привычных сценариев повседневности и пожить по-другому. Так, как ещё не жили никогда — вдали от города, однажды связавшего две судьбы.

На фоне шума моря и лёгкой ненавязчивой музыки из прибрежного ресторана Шизуо не сразу замечает тихие шаги позади. Изая мягко проводит ладонью по спине от лопаток до поясницы и едва прижимается, ласково приобняв за пояс:

— Хотел предупредить, что если постоишь тут ещё минут пять, то клубники не останется, — юноша утыкается подбородком в плечо Хейваджимы, чуть щурясь от искрящихся на воде ярких отблесков.

Шизуо усмехается краешком губ и едва оборачивается:

— Ты же не любишь сладкое.

Изая наклоняет голову чуть вбок, и на его лице появляется лёгкая улыбка.

— Теперь люблю.

Да, за этот год многое изменилось. Раньше Шизуо не мог представить себе жизнь без сигарет, но сейчас он спокойно растягивает одну пачку на три дня и под строгим руководством Орихары планирует вовсе отказаться от этой вредной привычки, или хотя бы сократить дозы никотина до минимума. Раньше не проходило и дня без вырванных дорожных знаков, а теперь юноша иногда невольно задумывается, как, наверное, радуются городские службы, которым приходилось восстанавливать Икебукуро после каждого погрома. Раньше Изая не любил сладкое, предпочитая ему горький кофейный привкус на языке, но сейчас даже не удивляется, когда Хейваджима настойчиво заваривает две кружки чёрного чая и отрезает от торта пару больших кусочков. Раньше любимой фразой брюнета была «Я люблю людей», а теперь он говорит самое важное слово лишь одному единственному человеку — тому, в чьих глазах разглядел своё будущее.

Шизуо смотрел в карие глаза, казавшиеся сейчас багряно-бронзовыми, и понимал, что тонет. Слово «люблю» из уст этого человека было чем-то, что позволяло дышать и заставляло сердце сильнее ударить о рёбра, даже если Изая говорил о полюбившихся сладостях. Хейваджима понимал, что зависим от чувств Орихары, и поначалу это немного пугало, потому что делало его уязвимым, к чему непробиваемый когда-то вышибала тоже не привык до сих пор. Говорить о своих чувствах, выражать эмоции, плещущиеся внутри — Шизуо никогда не был силён в этом. Но его это и не беспокоит: он практически уверен — Изая и так всё знает. А если не знает, то чувствует. Чувствует нежность, которая ощущалась в каждом прикосновении; привязанность, передающуюся через крепкие объятия, заботу на краешке теплого одеяла, которым укрывал в особенно холодные дни, так, на всякий случай, чтобы не простыл. Самый опасный враг в прошлом теперь самый верный и надёжный союзник, и Шизуо был уверен, что дальше будет легче. Потому что, переступив через потаённый страх, он отдаёт всего себя и получает взамен не меньше. Доверие на кончиках пальцев, короткими искрами покалывающее по коже. Изая нежно проводит по щеке Шизуо, и дыхание на мгновение перехватывает, когда в золотого оттенка глазах он видит отражение самого ценного — души Хейваджимы. Открытой и искренней — прекрасной в своей нагой глубине.

Вот, он снова заставляет собой восхищаться. Каждый раз, когда происходит подобное, Орихара невольно замирает, словно в вежливом почтении, не в силах оторваться от того, что завораживает настолько сильно. Он не замечает, когда Шизуо успевает повернуться, бережно прижать к себе и накрыть его губы своими, без страха отдавая все свои чувства человеку, давно ставшему центром его собственной вселенной. Их вселенной.

Изая невольно приподнимается на носочках, тянется ближе, с упоением проглатывая каждую эмоцию, дрожащую на губах, на кончике языка. И Шизуо чувствует, что дарит ему кислород.

Изая обнимает крепче, сминает тонкими пальцами ткань чуть мятой рубашки, доверительно вдыхая необходимый ему воздух по имени Шизуо. Либо всё, либо ничего — иначе между ними быть не может. И теперь это действительно всё. Ведь их сердца бьются в унисон.


End file.
